Vampire's Legacy
by BAKAusagi150
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet a strange couple who want to pass their legacy on to them. little do they now that this legacy will change them in more ways then one. Naru/Sasu vampfic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Vampire's Legacy

**Synopsys: **Naruto and Sasuke meet a strange couple who want to pass their legacy on to them. little do they now that this legacy will change them in more ways then one. Naru/sasu

**Rating:** M

**Warning: **Yaoi, vamp naru/sasu, possible lemons in future chapters, some language and sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **no I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (it's probably a good thing to.)

Alright to clear a couple of things up first Naruto and Sasuke are around seventeen or eighteen years old. Second this is set in a parallel universe modern day. Third my vampires are not the typical vampires (you will find this out if you read) and they don't do any of that sparkly in the sunlight crap either.

* * *

><p>Vampire's Legacy<p>

**Part One: **

Sasuke glared daggers at his golden haired classmate.  
>"<em>I hate him...damn... do I hate him<em>" Sasuke seethed inwardly not aware that similar sentiments were being repeated in the head of the young man before him.

"What the hell Naruto...do you even know what time it is? Kakashi Sensei has probably organised a search team by now." Sasuke paused waiting to see Naruto's reaction. The other youth crossed his arms and shuffled uncomfortable from foot to foot. _Why did I have to be the one to find this ass?_ He wondered not for the first time. "I can't believe this is all for some stupid ramen coupon" the black haired boy sighed in exasperation. "Lets get something straight. I don't give a damn if you found your ramen coupon or not, we are leaving _**now **_."  
>Sasuke watched for the blonds inevitable explosion of protests and lame excuses only to be shocked as he was greeted with a single infuriating word.<p>

"**No**" Naruto retorted starring defiantly into Sasuke's ever reddening face. Unperturbed by his companion's obvious anger, Naruto added insult to injury by sticking his tongue out impetuously. That was it, something in Sasuke snapped.  
>"Fine, I don't care what happens to you, I'm gone...Oh and if Kakashi sensei finds you dead in some dark alley it wont be my fault."<p>

A soft chuckle froze them where they stood.  
>"Not that this isn't enjoyable to watch but I'm afraid I must interrupt." the voice was deep and it echoed slightly as it reverberated off the dilapidated buildings. Sasuke's jet black eyes searched the shadowed street for the origin of the voice. They finally stopped on a rooftop to his left. A man sat there his long silver hair reflecting the still rising moon. Sasuke stared in shock not at the man's hair but at his eyes. They were a piercing almost inhuman yellow, luminescent in the darkness. There was the slightest movement as another figure strode into view. The woman that emerged put her elegant hand lightly on the mans shoulder before slowly leaning down to kiss him. As she bend down her scarlet hair swept down her cheek to reveal a slightly tapered ear. By now Sasuke had regained some of his senses and called up to the unusual pair.<br>"Sorry if I'm interrupting something," his tone implying the opposite "But who the hell are you people?" Sasuke may have been irritated but his curiosity overpowered the urge to just walk away.

The silver haired man immediately straightened.  
>"Oh dear, forgive me." He apologized before nimbly jumping to the pavement, closely followed by the crimson haired woman. Sasuke and Naruto watched apprehensively as the unnerving couple approached.<p>

Naruto (who had been silent up to this point, very unlike himself) now voiced his concern  
>" Hey Sasuke... you're right I'll look for the coupon more tomorrow. So let's get going... OK?" He would never admit it to anyone, especial not his sworn rival Sasuke, but these people worried him, especially after he saw the women's red eyes staring at him hungrily. Had he imagined it or had those eyes changed to an icy blue color for a second.<p>

"My dear, are you sure you wish to do this?" he whispered to his companion a note of concern in his voice.  
>"Yes my love, I'm sure. I am also sure that these two will work splendidly." She replied confidently not removing her eyes from Naruto's. Sasuke interrupted again ignoring Naruto's pleading gaze.<br>"You still haven't answered my ques..." He was cut off as his black eyes met yellow ones.  
>"You could be a little more patient, but never the less I well explain. We are creatures you humans call vampires" the vampire paused smirking as sasuke's eyes widened. "We", He gestured to the women and back to himself, "have decided it is time to pass on our legacy to the next generation by way of you."<p>

Now the women interjected "We truly hope that you will learn to look on what we are about to give you as a gift and not a curse"

"and what exactly is this gift?" Naruto queried.  
>The self proclaimed vampire shifted his attention to the blond before replying<br>"Vampires are unable to bear children and must find another way to leave our mark on this world. When a vampire turns a human they have the choice of letting the human drink them dry and in so doing the new vampire takes in their sires very being." The vampire paused in his explanation seeing the incomprehension on the youths faces. "To put it simply the new vampire gains all the memories experiences and feelings of their predecessor. They might also notice their personality changing as well."

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened simultaneously as the implications of what they had been told registered. "Oh shit no...you can't mean you want **us** to drink **you** dry and turn into fucking vampires." Naruto practically shouted half believing that this was a dream. It _had _to be a dream...right?

The woman stepped forward embracing Naruto and placing her mouth beside his ear "That is exactly what we meant, although, the fucking part is up to you and your friend here." She chuckled lightly as she saw a blush spread across Naruto's cheeks.  
>"it is much better then you think, once you get used to the changes" The man added calmly "now I believe we have talked long enough prepare yourselves"<br>As soon as he said this both vampires moved forward bearing uncannily long canines and claimed their victim's necks.

Sasuke's mind was in turmoil not able to keep up with what was happening around him. Two things were clear though, one that he was dying and two this was that dobe's fault. He was fading, he could feel his life blood being drawn out of him…NO! he didn't want this. Through the fog of his barely conscious mind Sasuke heard the voice of the vampire give a single command "drink". A thirst like he had never felt before took over him and he gladly started drinking the warm liquid that was pressed to his lips. An Explosion of images thoughts and feelings that he knew weren't his overwhelmed him. An overriding urge for more swamped his senses and he groped blindly for the source of this amazing substance. Sasuke finally found it and latched on sucking like his life depended on (which it did). He sucked until nothing was left and dropped to the ground lost in a world of memories that were his but at the same time not.

**S**-c-**e**-n-**e**-c-**h**-a**-n**-g**-e**

Kakashi strode into an alley he had been looking for his young charges for several hours now and was not vary pleased. A long tired sigh escaped him as he scanned up and down the alley. His one uncovered eye came to rest on two prone figures on the ground. Kakashi rushed over mentally chiding himself for not bringing a first aid kit along just incase they were hurt. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw that they appeared to be alright. He frowned bemused for Naruto and Sasuke were lying next to each other holding hands and if that wasn't weird enough their ears appeared to be slightly tapered.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is chapter one of my first fanfic YEAH! I would really appreciate some constructive feedback (anything helps) because I'm a noob in the writing area. I have no idea when I will get the next part up (hopefully a couple weeks) and just so people know I am open for ideas so tell me what you think or what you would like to see and I will try to make it happen (within reason of course) thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter<strong>

**BAKAusagi150 **


	2. Chap2: The Beginning

**Hey Everyone I'm sorry it took so long to put this up. I am afraid that that part 2 might be a little confusing. It is supposed to be the Beginning of Sasuke and Naruto figuring out the changes that are just beginning to reveal themselves. I will do a recap at the end and tell a little bit of what you can expect in future chapters. For now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire's Legacy Part 2: the Beginning<strong>

All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. **Anatole France**

Naruto sat straight up in bed and immediately grabbed his head. It ached worse than if he had a hangover. His brows nit into an irritated frown as a strange rhythmic plopping reached his ears. Plop...plop...plop. _What the hell is that? _Naruto wondered. He reluctantly stood up and instantly sat down again as what had happened the night before came rushing back to him. He sat for awhile his mind replaying the strange events before coming to the only logical conclusion possible. He must have gotten really, really, really drunk last night and once he had passed out he had experienced a crazy dream. I mean come on! He and Sasuke had met some crazy people who wanted to turn them into vampires. no one would believe that. Satisfied with his conclusion Naruto Looked around noticing that someone had brought him home and placed him (fully clothed) in bed. His apartment was nice if you liked cramped apartments and normally it suited Naruto just fine. But today was not normal, even though Naruto had yet to realize it. Standing up again Naruto remembered the strange plopping noise that had woken him and decided to investigate. His search quickly brought him to his small bathroom and more specifically the sink. The source of the noise was water dripping from the faucet. A now exasperated Naruto turned the faucet all the way off at a lose as to why he had even noticed the noise. Unless his hearing had suddenly gotten a whole lot better he shouldn't have been able to hear the plopping let alone be bothered by how loud it was.  
>The next thing that told Naruto that something was different was when he took a shower. As he washed several differences stuck out to him, for starters his skin looked a couple shades lighter and his eyes a couple shades darker then he remember. Their was also the fact that his ears had never been this pointed or his hair this soft. He decided not to dwell on it (it was best not to worry about things he couldn't change) and go make himself something to eat.<br>Around ten minutes later Naruto shoveled a large bit of instant ramen into his mouth and promptly spewed the whole thing across the table. He dashed over to the sink and began gulping water to get rid the disgusting taste.

"Shit" Naruto vehemently cursed. His day was going from bad to the worse and it seemed that he couldn't even have Ramen to cheer himself up.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes fluttered open revealing their obsidian color. He sat up slowly because his head felt like an elephant had stepped on it. Just as carefully he made his way to the bathroom to give himself a full inspection. He was not an idiot, he new that something strange had happened to the dobe and himself the night before. He first looked for were he was sure that man…no that vampire...had bitten him only to see that no mark was evident. Now curious he looked at were the other scars he had collected over the years of his life should be. Not a single one remained. Those scars had been part of him they had been memories and they were all gone, erased, as if they had never been. Now a little sullen Sasuke finished his inspection. He noting that although he had always been pale he had never been as pale as he was now. Then a thought came to Sasuke. If his appearance had changed how much had his physical abilities? Hurrying from the bathroom he quickly got dressed and headed out.<p>

Five minutes later he was digging through his closet looking for a good pair of sunglasses. A couple minutes after Sasuke had stepped outside the sun had emerged from behind a dense cloud. The sunlight hitting his eyes had made them feel like they were going to be burned from their sockets. Reflecting back on what had happened Sasuke was greatly relived that at he hadn't been burnt to a crisp.  
>"I better brush up on my vampire mythology before I do anything else." he thought aloud.<br>Sasuke smirked, he was equally intrigued and amused at the changes he had seen so far. Intrigued because he was always looking for ways to improve himself and gain power. Amused because he couldn't help but think about how Naruto was handling things.

* * *

><p>Tsunade wanted to punch something. She towered over Naruto who greeted her fearsome glare with his classic sheepish grin.<p>

**"What the hell did you think you were doing calling me and only saying that **_**something was wrong with you **_**and then immediately hanging up! I thought you were dying you little twerp!"**She bellowed. Naruto cringed and leaned back slightly covering his oversensitive ears.

"I'm very sorry baa-Chan I don't now what is wrong with me. I woke up this morning with the worst headache I have ever had and everything sounds a whole lot louder. also I tried to go outside and I thought my eyeballs were being roasted. On top of all that everything I tried to eat tasted worse than crap." Naruto slowly lowered his hands from his ears ready to raise them again at the slightest sign that Tsunade would keep yelling.  
>Tsunade's face softened slightly and her infamous glare was replaced with a worried frown.<p>

"I'll look you over, but you had better hope that this isn't just a bad hangover or I will personally _make something wrong with you_. Why are you so pale? I know I haven't seen you in a couple weeks but you must have gone outside between now and then. It looks like half your melanin disappeared." Tsunade said while scrutinizing Naruto.

"This is how I woke up this morning and I don't have any melons so how could half of them disappear?" Naruto replied obviously confused. Chuckling Tsunade sat Naruto down and started to give him a normal checkup.

"It's not melon, it's Melanin. Melanin is a pigment found in the skin, eyes, and hair. You know your long-lasting tan? Well you have, or had, that because your cells produced a greater amount of Melanin in response to UV radiation exposure..." Tsunade abruptly stopped talking and starring in confusion and then shock at were her stethoscope was pressed against Naruto's chest. What was going on? Their was no heart beat. At first she thought that her stethoscope must be broken because it wasn't logical that his heart had just stopped working. I mean he was breathing and alive. She suddenly realized that Naruto had been talking while she thought.  
>"I'm sorry what did you say" she asked trying hard to keep the worry and confusion from her voice.<p>

"I said that if you want to be specific it is UV-B radiation and the cellular Melanin production process is called Melanogenesis" a long awkward pause filled the room it was finally broken by Naruto clapping a hand over his mouth and starring wide eyed at the now even more confused woman before him. Tsunade straightened up and starred down strangely at her charge.

"Were did that come from?" she inquired.

"I have absolutely no Idea." Naruto hesitantly replied "You started to talk about Melanin and it was like a rush of information entered my brain about it. I actually know a whole lot more then what you just told me. That was just weird, but on a good point the headache I had seems to be going away." Naruto finished chuckled softly trying to release some of the tension filled silence that pervaded his room.

"Naruto their are several things I can't check unless we go to the hospital. This is getting rather strange and I want to make sure you're OK. It shouldn't take to long but if you had anything planned today you better reschedule it." by now Tsunade was frowning trying to think of how to tell Naruto that his heart didn't seem to be working. She decided to first get him to the hospital and then worry about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! alright here is a recap of what the characters have found out so far.<strong>

**List of changes:**

**1) enhanced hearing**

**2) extreme sensitivity to sunlight (almost like a very strong allergy) **

**3) skin much paler and eyes slightly darker**

**4) no heartbeat**

**5) slightly pointed ears and softer hair (the hair part is actually really random, but it will be better for the sex scenes)**

**6) change in taste buds (yup, sadly Naruto will never enjoy a bowl of ramen again.)**

**7) all scars and skin blemishes erased **

**If you were confused at all I hope that this helps some.**

**Some other changes that I have in store include them having: an almost encyclopedic knowledge of everything that the previous vampires knew and also memories and feelings from their sires triggered by being around certain people or experiencing certain things.**

**Again I am very open to Ideas. I have an ending in mind, but I have no idea yet were the story will end up going between now and then. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Enter Kakashi and why does Naruto faint when he sees Sasuke?**


End file.
